Puppy Love
by professionalhatstand
Summary: BlueXHige. After the wolrd is remade do the wolves have thier memory? They all seem to think they know eachother from somewhere do they ever find out about there past lives? does Hige find his love Blue? Does Tsume ever find out Toboe is okay? can Cheza b


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ONE SHOT AS ONE RIGHT NOW!**

**Please read this. Warning may be a little OOC. HigeXBlue. Oh yeah and the story start out from Higes POV but the entire story isn't like that. **

Puppy Love

Well my whole life started in this city, Freeze city. It was nothing until he came. Kiba, the white wolf. I knew he was weird right from the start. Everything seemed to change when I met him.

First we met that stupid runt Toboe. I mean he was a runt. He got beaten up by birds cats and everything.

Next came Tsume. Honestly I didn't like him at all. I didn't trust him. He was in a human gang and wore tight rubber clothes, that should be enough for anyone. But soon I learned he was the same as everyone else… except me… cause I'm so awesome.

Then last, but defiantly not least, was Blue. She is the most beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, loving, nice, hott, caring, loyal, attractive, sexy, ravishing, lovely, good-looking, exquisite, unique, comely, arousing, charming, appealing, exciting, mouth-watering, tempting, hormone raging, appealing, fine, and most elegant person I've ever known. Well that was a mouth full. And if that doesn't explain the way I feel then I don't know what else would. I love her sent, her touch, her dreamy blue eyes, and that black hair it just makes your hormones go crazy.

But anyway, we picked up a few other people on our way to paradise. Um lets see there was Cher, Hubb, and Quent.

We also made a few enemy's, for instance: Lord Orkum, (AN: spelling?) Lord Darcia, and lady Jaguara. Well all those bastards die so its all good.

Well they all died one by one. Cher, Toboe, Quent, Hubb, Bl- yes Blue died to. I'M SORRY! I tried to stop it… but I just- I just couldn't. Then me. Done by Tsume the very same. Oh but don't worry I asked him too. It made me so happy. He had forgiven me for bring a traitor. I wasn't worthy of it, but I was glad I had it non the less. Then Tsume. I think it was hard for him to except it was over at first. But then he relized that Kiba was the only one. He was the white wolf the one chosen by the flower maiden, Cheza. Cheza was the next. She bloomed. Kiba lived for a little while longer. Then he died. And uh that's about it.

We where all reborn just like the earth. It all ended… or started like this I'm not sure you decide.

Hige walked down the side walk. The rain fell down on this gray afternoon. He splashed his way through puddles on the noisy streets. As cars drove by water sprayed on people closest to the road. The roads where full of honking cars and people as always.

Hige turned the corner snatched a hotdog and kept walking. He started eating it when he passed this gay looking little kid with a pink hat. He was bending over a box with a white kitten inside.

Hige threw a few bucks and muttered, "get a new hat." The boy looked at Hige with a strange face. He would like to look at the boy with the same face, he seemed so familiar.

Hige progressed down the street. He stopped at a cross walk. All the cars stopped for the red light and he crossed. On his way to the other side of the street he passed a punk in tight ass rubber on a motorcycle. He glanced at the guy for a few seconds. What was up with him today. It seemed like he knew people he'd never seen before.

As he began to walk on the other side walk he passed a guy. He had a strange feeling to him. It seemed so familiar. Hige felt as if he was about to remember something. Then suddenly the guy started running. A smiles spread across his face. The rain stopped falling and the guy ran faster.

Hige raised an eyebrow. Using his shifty eyes he looked around. Thinking no one would notice him he followed the guy who had started running. Hige shoved what was left of his hot dog into his mouth and began tracing the path of the strange guy.

As he "casually" walked that path of the stranger Hige thought he noticed that little runt boy, the punk, and the most beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, loving, nice, hott, caring, loyal, attractive, sexy, ravishing, lovely, good-looking, exquisite, unique, comely, arousing, charming, appealing, exciting, mouth-watering, tempting, hormone raging, appealing, fine, and most elegant girl head ever seen following the same path he was.

'Thank you, that little kid took off his gay hat," Hige thought.

Finally he came upon the familiar stranger and… and a strange looking girl. Now the Memories seemed to be trying to force there way into his head. He wanted to remember.

The girl had light purple hair, red eyes, a pink jacket, and pink boots.

She smiled then said, "this one know who you are. But you do not know who this one is."

'She has the loveliest scent,' Hige thought to himself.

"This one will show you who you are," she said. She walked up to the guy with brown hair and touched his face. His eyes widened and he stood transfixed even after she had removed her hand. Next she went to the punk with tight ass rubber. She placed her hand on his face. He did the exact same thing. Then the little kid. Then- then me and that girl.

Every thing came back. Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and- and Blue.

"Tobo- Toboe!" yelled Tsume. He ran to the little runt with tears in his eyes. "Your alive!"

"Chez- Cheza…" muttered Kiba.

"Kiba," said Cheza. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

Hige turned and looked at Blue. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Hige," she cried. They threw themselves at each other. It was like puppy love all over again. Suddenly Hige felt some one hit him in the back of the head. Hige turned around to see Tsume.

"Hey Hige," he said.

"Tsume its so good to see you," he replied. "How you doing runt."

"I am not a runt," defended Toboe. Then Tsume rubbed his hand in Toboe's hair.

"Of course not runt," said Tsume. Toboe stuck out his bottom lip.

"I feel at peace now," said Kiba.

"So do I," they all agreed.

"Cheza, can you sing for us?" asked Kiba.

"This one is happy. This one will sing." she replied. Cheza began to sing. Hige sat on the ground with Blue in his arms. Tsume lay against a wall with Toboe by his side and Kiba stood by Cheza looking the happiest Hige had ever seen him.

The next day Hige awoke in a nice house. Blue lay at his side. The sat in front of a hearth with a fire blazing. Hige yawned and nuzzled closer to Blue. His eyes closed but where reopened when he heard a noise. Quent had entered the room. He rubbed the two wolves on the head and walked into the kitchen.

That was Higes queue to get up. BREAKFAST! Hige came bounding into the kitchen drool practically dripping form his mouth. Quent laughed at the thick necked wolf. Quent pulled out some food and placed it equally in two separate bowels. Then he walked into the living room to wake Blue. A few moments later Blue entered still looking groggy.

Hige had no trouble finishing his breakfast. It was gone within minutes. He watch anxiously as Blue took her time eat hers. He made a small yipping noise encouraging her to hurry up. She ate the rest in one bite. She jumped up bit Higes ear and ran out the back door, which Quent left open for them. Hige stood in the door way watching Blue run out on the green field.

He and Blue moved back to Kuryose with Quent. (AN: spelling?) They left the rest of the gang back at Freeze city. Kiba and Cheza wander around from place to place. Kiba had never been one to stay in one place. As for Tsume and Toboe they still lived in Freeze city. Tsume had given up the rough life for fear of bringing Toboe into danger. They saw each other every now and then. Hige suspected Kiba hadn't given up on paradise, he was waiting for him to come back any day now and say he had a lead on where to go. But for right now Hige liked living the easy life, eating, sleeping, and wht he loved most of all, spending time with Blue.

He Ran out after her. He tackled her and they rolled down a hill together. When they hit the bottom of the hill they sat there staring at each other. Hige licked her. And they sat there enjoying the moment.

They where all happy for now. Hige most of all. He sat there with Blue enjoying puppy love.

**WHAT DID YA THINK. Should it be a one shot or a story? Please tell me. Please R&R.**


End file.
